


Embarrassed me all you want

by bearpeaches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Shy!Soo, Smooth!Jongin, Started with a Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpeaches/pseuds/bearpeaches
Summary: Kyungsoo didn't mind getting embarrassed by Kim Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Embarrassed me all you want

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea when my partner forgot to bring her wallet while ordering haha!
> 
> sorry for any error, this is unbeta-ed.
> 
> I tried my best since I am new to writing, anyway please enjoy the story!!!

Kyungsoo is sweating though he is inside the well ventilated coffee shop. The cashier was waiting for him to pay his order. Nervously, he glances over the lengthy queue behind him and horrified when most of them are sending daggers to him because until now he can’t find his wallet inside his bag. 

He wanted to cry because he waited in line for so long  _ — _ he wasted his time and humiliated himself in front of other customers. “Stupid,” he muttered, referring to himself and mentally cursing Sehun and Luhan for throwing him out without getting all his stuff. “Those bastards and their fuckin’ hormones!” He was about to give up when someone interrupted. 

“I’ll pay for it.”

Kyungsoo snapped his head after hearing the voice behind him. The man forwarded, resulting for him to step aside. He was about to speak but was cut-off when he heard the man saying “you can take my order; I’ll pay it all together.” Kyungsoo listened and damn! He has a soothing voice, and it sounds familiar. He glanced and studied his side profile and he can’t tear his eyes out because of all the people, why him? This day can’t get any worse, why him and how come he didn’t notice him. The man standing beside him was no other than Kim Jongin, the man he was fantasizing about. 

The only reason he took the long route going to his college building, just to pass by on the field where the man and this team was practicing. 

The man he secretly admired the moment Sehun brought him to their shared apartment. 

The man he stalked daily, whether it is on campus or social media. 

Kim Jongin was Kyungsoo’s dream man, who wouldn’t be when the man is near perfect. He is the university football team captain, came from a well-off family and a member of the student council. Despite the fame, they also know he is also to be a humble and animal lover and not to mention how attractive he is; he has a tan skin which he finds so manly, with his expressive pair of eyes, cute nose, plumps lips, and sharp jaw. Did he mention his body?? Kyungsoo is always dreaming of how it feels to be caged by those strong and lean arms. But no one knows except Sehun and probably Luhan because he will rather die than embarrass himself. 

Speaking of embarrassment, Kyungsoo remembered liking - accidentally the man’s old photo, it was 2 years ago and of all pictures; it was the one he wears nothing but a swimming trunk. The worst part? He used his actual account instead of the dummy one. God! he wants to disappear, leave the city and never come back.

They are still standing near each other; the cashier is busy processing the payment when Jongin looks at the short guy beside him. He felt excited knowing that he had time to talk to Do Kyungsoo, the man he always wanted to see at the campus. 

The reason he prolonged their practices at the field just to see the man pass by. 

The reason he keeps on nagging Sehun to visit their apartment just to see him. 

The guy he checks on social media during the weekend because he misses seeing his face.

Jongin has been crushing Do Kyungsoo for almost a year now, it started when Sehun brought him to their practice. The guy stayed for a few minutes and left before he could join the group. It was just a glimpse, however Jongin notices how beautiful the guy is. He has a soft look, his healthy raven hair is hanging low on his face, he has a white skin complexion which contrasts with his. His eyes are enormous and covered with his round eyeglasses. And finally, his lips. He saw him smile for a split second and Jongin felt as if his heartbeat stopped. His lips form into a heart-shape and he swears he has the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. When he knows that the two are flatmates, he makes a way to drag himself to their apartment. He still remembers it was Saturday morning. Finally he convinced Sehun to tag him along saying he didn’t want to go home after their weekend practice. He wanted to see Kyungsoo and was not prepared to see more than he wished for. The short guy was on the kitchen counter busy preparing their breakfast, headset on both his ears and holy cow! He was still in his sleeping sexy shorts and a hanging-loose cotton shirt which exposed his right milky-sexy-thin shoulder. It was an exhausting day for him because he needed to gather all his strength not to slam the guy unto the wall and kiss him torridly and get hold of his sanity. 

“Are you okay?” he asked the guy. He wanted to have a conversation. He wanted to spend more time and hopefully, he can invite him out. 

The short guy just nodded, and he noticed the blushes on his cheeks. He doesn’t know if it is from the cold or because of him. However, he is mentally praying that it’s the latter. 

He started walking towards the table but Kyungsoo is not moving. He wanted to say something however was cut off by him. 

”Would you like to join me?” he needs to gather all his courage to invite the guy before he chickened out. 

”Really?” 

Jongin chuckled upon seeing Kyungsoo’s reaction. His eyes got wider and mouth agape, like he is not expecting the invitation at all and Jongin feels confident that today will be a splendid day.

~~

No one is talking, both are busy concentrating on their laptops and sipping their drinks from time to time. Until now, Kyungsoo can’t believe he is sitting in front of his crush. They are sharing a table and are sometimes brushing their knees underneath the table. Thank God to Jongin’s two-meter legs! 

”I would  _ — _

”Can I  _ — _

Both startled when they talked at the same time, Kyungsoo can’t help the smile on his lips when he saw Jongin rubbing his nape and seeing the redness of his face. He can’t understand why the man is feeling so sheepish where it should be him since he is The Kim Jongin and he is just Do Kyungsoo. He is proud that he got to see this side of Jongin and wishes that it is because of him. 

”You were saying?” he hears him asking. 

”Thank you and sorry for what happens earlier, I didn’t notice that my wallet is not with me.”

”It is weird when I say that I’m glad you left your wallet?” Jongin said with a smile.

God! This is too much...

“Why is that?” He asks innocently. Pretending he didn’t understand it at all.

”Really?” the tan man teasingly said.

Kyungsoo avoided his gaze and brought his drink to his lips to hide his smile. He feels so giddy inside and he will not back out of their cheekiness.

He puts down his cup and looks at the man in front of him, smiles still on his lips. “Care to elaborate that Mr. Kim?”

Jongin subtly composes himself because fuck, hearing Kyungsoo calling him Mr. Kim stirs something inside of him  _ — _ and down there! He clears his throat and luckily organizes his thought to respond. 

“I’d rather show it than explain.”

”Oh!” he hears the other’s reaction and red colors are painted on his cheeks. Cute! He thinks. He still didn’t reply, so he panics a little thinking the short guy is not comfortable with the flow of their conversation. 

”I didn’t mean to get you uncomfortable, I’m just kidding, sorry about that.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened upon hearing him and immediately waved his hands while saying ”No! It’s not that I’m not comfortable, I just find this situation unbelievable.”

”Why is that?” he wasn’t able to hide his worries.

”Seriously? You are asking me?”

”Soo, I don’t get it,” Jongins eyebrows are meeting and he doesn’t have a clue of what Kyungsoo was saying. 

Kyungsoo catches the name “Soo” and pretends it doesn’t bother him where in fact, he is melting. He despises the name but it is Kim Jongin so he will let him. 

”You are Kim Jongin and I am Do Kyungsoo, that’s why this is unusual.”

”I can’t see any reason talking to you is unusual. I’m not out of reach Soo, don’t you know that between the two of us you are the one who is out of reach?”

”I am what??” Kyungsoo can’t believe what he is hearing now. Best thing he was not drinking his coffee because he might spill it all over the table. 

”Soo  _ — _

Kyungsoo’s world is spinning now because of the way Jongin is staring at him. He looks so soft; his eyes are full of sincerity and his right hand on the table tries to move as if he wants to reach his. He observes the man and waits for him to continue.

“I’ve been wanting to get close to you. Honestly, for almost a year now. But every time I tried; you deflect. I don’t know what the problem is. Do you find me not worthy of your time? The first time I saw you I can’t stop thinking about you and I-I wanted to know you more.”

Kyungsoo’s heart is flipping inside his chest, is he dreaming? Is this true? Is he hearing this correctly? That the man he is dreaming of is confessing to him? God, if this is a dream, he doesn’t want to wake up anymore. Despite the thumping of his heart, he still listens while the man continues.

”Please tell me I’m not making you uncomfortable this time?”

”Oh, no!” Kyungsoo answered hurriedly. ”God, Jongin please tell me you’re not joking because I swear, I can punch you straight in the face if you are just making fun of me.” He doesn’t know what to say so he let his mouth do the work. ”Is this some kind of bet or a prank? Where did you hide the camera? Or does Sehun tell you I like you, that's why you’re doing this?”

”What did you just say?” Jongin needs to confirm he didn’t hear it wrong. 

”I said don’t dare to make fun of me because  _ — _

”No, the last thing you said.”

”Which one? That I like you? That is not my concern here, I want  _ — _

Kyungsoo catches the others smirking at him and he repeats himself if he said  _ — _ he said!!! What the hell, did he just say he likes him? Did he?? HE DID!!! 

”Oh God!” He covered his face with both hands and whined. He doesn’t want to open his eyes, but he has to. He peeks at Jongin and sees him grinning at him. His eyes shape into a crescent and it was a sight he wanted to imprint in his mind. 

”You heard me say it out loud right?” he said, lowering his head after a few agonizing seconds.

”Loud and clear.”

”Does it make you uncomfortable?”

”I’ve never been more comfortable in my life.”

”Don’t flirt with me, gosh you are too much to handle.”

”I’m not making fun of you Soo, everything I said is true.”

”What do you want me to say?” he asked him because this is all too sudden. 

”You need not decide now, just give me a chance. Let me prove to you that my intention is true.” This time Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo’s both hands and envelopes him. His hands are soft and their skin contrast looks amazing. There is something in it that screams perfection.

”You heard me earlier saying that I can punch you straight in the face, right?”

”I won’t dare miss it.”

”Good! Then you know what to do Jongin,” Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers, and it fits perfectly. He can’t stop the smile when Jongin kisses both his knuckles. 

They are staring at each other and no one wants to break their gaze. No one matters to them during those hours, even though the coffee shop is now full of patrons. They just wanted to celebrate the overflowing emotions and savor the moment that finally, they need not suppress their feelings.

They got interrupted in their bubble when Kyungsoo’s phone went off. It was Sehun, hearing from the special ringtone, he didn’t want to answer it but he did too. He owes the guy for throwing him away earlier, however he need not know that. He let go of his hands and looked for the phone inside his bag. He quickly slides the button to answer.

”Soo? You left your wallet here.”

”I know but it’s fine”, he says looking at Jongin who is busy with his laptop. There is a glint of happiness in his eyes and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile.

”Are you sure you don’t need this?”

”Yeah, just put it inside my room, okay?”

He can hear the stifled laugh near Sehun, and for sure it was Luhan.

”Okay, okay I get it... you just don’t want to get disturbed being gross with the Captain.”

Kyungsoo bolted from his seat upon hearing it and scanned the entire cafe. Jongin startled and wondered what happened. He was about to ask him when he talked on the phone again. 

”I swear I will strangle you to death Sehun, where are you?”

”Sehun is here?” Jongin feels the warmth in his cheeks, thinking Sehun could witness their interactions earlier. He, too, scans the coffee shop. It shouldn’t bother him, but for sure the younger will annoy him to death until he hears the entire story.

Both heard a boisterous laugh at the furthest corner and saw not only Sehun and Luhan but his close friends. Baek and Chen are sending him flying kisses while Chanyeol is raising his two thumbs. 

”God! Did all of you see what happened?”

”We did!”

He can hear the laughter again and he tried his best to glare at everyone but with no effect. He put the phone on speaker so Jongin can hear them which he believes was wrong because it was Baek who speaks next saying “you will finally get laid” and “get your daddy-o.”

”What the fuck Baek!” Kyungsoo hurriedly switched off the call and pocketed his phone. Loud laughter again can be heard, and he knows his face looks like a red tomato now he wants to march down to his friend’s table to give Baekhyun a headlock. He should slit his filthy mouth so he can’t talk anymore. He was still fuming when he heard Jongin chuckled - the tan man finds the situation amusing. 

Sensing he wants to say something, he raises his index finger to stop him.

”Don’t you dare Jongin.”

”What? I said nothing.” He can hear the teasing from his voice and buried his face in his arms on the table. 

”So daddy-o?” he pestered the short guy more and heard him whines. How can he be so cute all the time? Jongin realizes he likes him a lot and of all the crazy ways he did just to see him, he knows this feeling is more than infatuation. He will prove it to him, he will not waste the opportunity and trust Kyungsoo has given him.

”Would you like to go somewhere else?”

Kyungsoo still hiding his face nodded to convey his answer. Honestly, he has been waiting for Jongin to invite him out. If he wants to prove himself, he wants him to start now. He has been dying for this day to happen. 

Then he realized the man still has a class to attend. “You want to go now or after your class?”

Jongin smirked at him while starting to pack up his stuff. “Prof canceled the class, why am I not surprised that you know my schedule?”

Kyungsoo freezes, how many times does he need to embarrass himself in front of the man? If he has a target, he has already achieved his quota. 

He didn't know what to respond to, so he ended up ignoring the question. He lowers his head while arranging his stuff inside his bag. Once done, he saw Jongin stretching his arm towards him. “Let’s go”

He stands up and links his hand to Jongin‘s and expects it fits perfectly as it made for each other. Jongin is looking at him like he is the most precious thing in the world. He didn’t mind the people staring at them while walking out of the shop. His friends  _ — _ annoying friends  _ — _ just waved at them and mouthing “enjoy” and of course, he knows exactly what they mean by the word. 

Finally, they are outside and Jongin didn’t let go of his hand and he likes - no - loves it, although he still can’t believe that their feelings are mutual, he sets aside his worries and lives for the moment. He closes his eyes for a second and exhales. When he opens his eyes Jongin is towering and lovingly looking at him. How can he be so lucky? He has the person everyone is dreaming of. He smiles and tightens their link hands. They started walking, not knowing where they headed. For Kyungsoo, it doesn’t matter as long as he is with the person; he knows that deep inside - love him the most. 

”So...when are you going to reactivate your account? You can like all my pictures from now on Soo.”

”JONGIN!!!”

Kyungsoo wanted to cry this time. How can Jongin be so mean to him? He is on the verge of a breakdown and all Jongin did was laugh. Kyungsoo tried freeing his hand but the tan man is faster and grips it tightly, he tugs and slowly brings him into a hug and planted a light kiss on his head. It’s their first hug, and it felt heaven, he returned the hug and buried his face to his soon to be boyfriend’s chest.

If this is what he will get from Jongin, then he didn’t mind getting embarrassed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never, HAPPY KAISOO DAY!  
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kai_di88/status/1217245659327356928) guys!
> 
> Comment and give it a Kudos if you like the story <3


End file.
